Golden Amulet
Golden Amulet is upcoming supernatural drama film features an ensemble cast that includes Owen Rarumangkay, Pricillia Kawengian, Arthur Kilis, Michael Sumeisey with Sandy Patrick and Indriani Biga The film will be released on July 29th, 2017. Plot Weeks after his grandfather left him a house and mystical amulet, Kevin start to felt supernatural aura surrounding him and encounter with strange people that might led him to his doom. Cast Owen Rarumangkay '''as Kevin Lee, young journalist who has short precognition that just found out that his grandfather is inexpertly die and leaving him a strange house and some old golden amulet. The character based on Kevin Lee from the original story. Kevin ability to see upcoming event is used in the film. His other abilities like durability and self-healing not going to be used. '''Arthur Kilis as Rocky Montana, a man who claimed to be Kevin's late grandfather acquaintance and warn Kevin about the bad thing that about to come. The character is based on Doctor Montana, a mad psychiatrist who obsessed with magic and become Kevin's recurring enemy. But on some occasion he can turn to be ally. Indriani Biga as Amara Nair, a smart young detective who has quiet and shy personality that taking Kevin's grandfather case after she suspicious the old man has been killed. The character is based on Kevin's enemy Amara Nair, former detective who's going rogue after possessed by banshee. Her character in the film might only appear as detective. Michael Sumeisey as Ken Roberts, young lawyer who work for Kevin's grandfather, He provide little less details to Kevin and seems dissapear oftenly whenever needed. The character is based on Kendall Roberts. In original story he's a mayor and older than his age in the film. Ken also appear to be the only one who don't have any supernatural power. Rani Anatasia as Anna West, Rocky's former patience turn lover who dies in suicidal act. She's been haunting Rocky ever since and force him to resurrect her from the death so both of them can live happily again. The character is based on Anna West, Dr. Montana last patience before he turn crazy. She's later turn into ghost by Dr. Montana but the materials is sort out in the film. Pricillia Kawengian as Abigail Law, the caretaker of Kevin's late grandfather house. She's revealed to be immortal and practice little sorcery. The character is based on Abigail Law, Kevin's high-school girlfriend. She don't have any connection with Kevin's grandfather in the past even though she's being immortal is kept in the film. Sandy Patrick as Jim Mori, mysterious man who show up out of nowhere claimed to be Kevin's guardian only to dissapear again and become primary suspect of the supernatural case. He's character is partly based on Jameson Mori. Jameson is Kevin's grandfather best friend. Jim in the film is Kevin's old friend and he has supernatural power from his grandfather. Additionally, Brenda Wowor will portray Olga, Kevin's grandfather's friend in the past. Vanessa Balak, Mac, Alva Rembon, and Kevia Van Bone has been cast with undisclosed role. Production Owen is the first to cast on December 2016. Arthur later join the film after wrap his recent project UnFunny 2. Sania, Mac, and Alva join the cast to portray Amara, Ken, and Jim respectively. On January 2017, Sania left the project. Maria is the last to be cast. She will portray Abigail. On January 19, Maria left the project and the production is put on hold until the rest of the week. Pricillia Kawengian join the cast on February 2017. Lindry, Kevia Van Bone, and Nadya Runtuwene is consider to play Amara. The role later went to singer' Indriani Biga who's been approached to do the soundtrack. Kevia later confirmed that she filmed a scene for the movie but her role still unknown. Both Mac and Alva confrimed to not play Ken and Jim respectively but still have role in the project. Christiadi, Calvin Kawenas, Chairudin, Sandy Patrick, and Michael Sumeisey were approached to be Ken Roberts. Sandy instead got cast as Jim and the role of Ken went to Michael. On late February, it was revealed that Pricillia will portray Abigail. Meilin is cast and filmed a scene, though her scene might end up get cut. Rani Anatasia and Brenda Wowor has been cast with undisclosed role. The principal photography slated to start on January 19 and ended on April 6. The film is set to released soon and the production has been push forward. Release Golden Amulet was supposed to release on May 20th 2017 but because many changes mainly in cast happens during production the film was put on hold until certain notice. On March 23rd 2017, the film got new release date which in July 29th 2017. The first cut of the film has been shown for small group of people on April 10th 2017. Reception The film took character like Jameson Mori and turn it into Jim Mori in order to expand the character storyline. In the original story, Jameson come after his secret has been revealed that he's been stop aging and fake his death. He later died by Dr. Montana and Anna after try to steal the amulet from them.